Can i say goodbye brother ?
by Mello's love
Summary: 1947 was his last year a day was the day when he was dissolved the next was his funeral what will Ludwig do ? and who will help him ?
1. Chapter 1

6:30 PM 7/30/2014

Can i atleast say goodbye, brother?  
Germancest Oneshot -short short story -  
~1947~

* * *

The tears fought its way out of his eyes, he couldn't stop them ..the papers were signed and everything is over he headed to his brothers room ..the door was locked and there was no sound coming from the other side he knocked on the door but as expected no respond, he kept knocking til the knocks turned into fists aiming at the door ,,  
the door was steel covered in a layer of wood , he knows yet he won't stop "lud. " the word from the other side froze him ..his voice was shaking, it was obvious that he was crying "brother i-" he was cut off "i know ..it's ok, i won't die now "  
these words shouldn't come out of his mouth ...  
"brother, open the door"  
"no" the answer was almost immediately "why?" his voice was now lower, he knew why, what a stupid question to ask .. he thought to himself "what are you going to do ?" "i don't know Ludwig " "are you dying ?"he voice was a bit shaking .the urge to just breakdown crying was rising ..even though the country that dissolved wasn't his ..  
"..." no answer "ARE YOU DYING" he screamed on top of his lungs a few tears rolling down "yes" a voice lower than a whisper slipt from his mouth, but Ludwig heard it, "when are you coming out of the room ?" he said looking at the knob a click voice was heard then door was open, he rushed inside ..Gilbert was hiding under a blanket he stood there for a minute "i'm sorry " "it's not your fault"  
"it's not yours either ..it's the fucking american's fault..him and that disgusting communist "Ludwig said trying to keep his voice low "it doesn't matter now does it?" Gilbert said in a low unexpectedly calm voice Ludwig was confused "you are calm " Ludwig said grabbing the blanket ..a gasp was the only thing that slipped from his mouth Gilbert's shiny silver hair turning into plain white, his blood red eyes turning slowly into dim black , his breath was shallower with each minute his skin is getting even paler if the even possible ...Ludwig kneeled down to face the other, he noticed a dry trace of tears what can he say to make things better ? what can he do now ? the answer was nothing its over Gilbert is dying and he can't do anything ludwig lefted the albino off of the floor and laid him on his bed "sleepy?" he said forcing a smile ...he won't make drama he was a soldier ..and so was his brother gilbert nodded with a smile ..ludwig covered him and laid next to him ..wrapping an arm around the albino "when HRE died i felt really bad, he was my big brother "gilbert said..ludwig nodded "he told me i was strong enough to survive in the this world ..and i did,... you will be just fine " he said taking off his cross and handing it to ludwig ..his cross was older with scratches on it "kann ich sagen, auf Wiedersehen. Bruder?" (can i say goodbye, brother ?)  
"nein, denn ich werde immer bei dir sein" (no, cause i will always be with you )  
Gilbert fell a sleep after few minutes while Ludwig stayed wide a wake ...

* * *

**the next chapter will be gilberts funeral **

**i will upload it after 3 reviews :) **

**if i there was a grammar mistake please point it out that will be great **

**R&R :D **

**M. **


	2. can i ask a favor ?

Ludwig woke up, he must have fil a sleep at some point ..recalling yesterday's events, he scanned the room ..nothing he was alone in the room "Gilbert ?" Ludwig called in a loud yet calm voice while he was anything but calm ...he then slowly opened the bathroom door that was connected to the bedroom but Gilbert wasn't there ..he took a deep breath and searched the house but no one well there was something.."gilbird ?" the bird just flew and rested on his head at this point he was beyond nervous 'till the door swung open and Gilbert walked in .."where were you ?" Ludwig said in a harsh strict tone making the albino shiver but he didn't answer ..when Ludwig saw that no answer is coming out of the others mouth ..he grabbed the albino's arms holding him extremely tight .."lud-" he whined in pain ..Ludwig just stared at him ..how fragile,weak and pained his brother looked "hurt?" he said questioningly even though the answer was written on the others face, Gilbert just looked away in response ..feeling a slight guilt linger he gently pulled him into a hug which Gilbert returned it, after few minutes of silence Gilbert spoke "I'm weak.. i feel too tired to even talk ..who though a walk to the store would be so hard on me ?" Gilbert sighed while Ludwig just nodded "go make breakfast " Gilbert demanded softly "ok" was germany's only response as he pulled away from his brother and headed to the kitchen ...

* * *

-3 day later-

Italy wandered through the halls, it was 5 days since he saw germany, "vee~" he sighed with sadness..he can't go visit him, Japan told him about Prussia "it must hurt a lot " he whispered to himself "losing a brother " he looked around..somehow everything seems faded, unhappy and cold, its a cold, stingy, painful feeling dwells in your heart...'what will happen if romano died ?' he though to himself, he didn't notice the flowing tears from his eyes.."why are you crying ? idiot " a very known voice "romano?" he questioned, romano should be with spain, well at least for now "who else ! you idiot" he said harshly, Feliciano just ran and hugged him tightly as his tears spill from is eyes, romano just patted his head "its ok" he whispered while the other was sobbing to his chest, " it will be ok " romano said softly with pain in his voice.

germany sighed, Gilbert is not waking, he has been sleeping for a day and a half now! his heart beats are normal so is blood pressure is normal, his lungs are working perfectly ..everything is fine ..he is just not waking up ...it's that simple. After 6 hours a knock on his door startled him "Ludwig...?" italy walked in, his eyes were red, it was obvious that he was crying .."how is he ?" italy said sitting next to germany on his bed ..germany took a deep breath " i don't know " he simply replayed .."can i go see him" italy asked ..with a low voice ...half of him hoping that germany will tell him no and the other is wanting to at least take a last look .."go .. his room is down the hall".

Italy sighed "vee~", Italy knew that Germany is faking self-control .. 'I'm sure he just want to lay there and cry ', he reached the door...opening it slowly to see something he didn't expected ... wind blowed the curtains above the bed ..pure white hair, shiny blood-red eyes and a cocky smile .."hallo, Feliciano..." Prussia's voice broke the silence .."vee~ you are fine!" Italy said hugging the German, "keseses, of course i am " Prussia said with his arrogant voice ..but surprisingly hugged him back ...Italy looked up to meet a pure sadness melted with agony in red eyes, Italy looked at him confused "whats wrong ? " Italy said letting go of the german, Prussia took a breath "i need to ask you a favor " Italy was more than just confused "what is it?" he asked ..its the first time he ever saw him asking for something "take good care of him, i know he is stubborn and too strict ..sometime he acts mean but he is a good one and i raised to be like this ...i'm asking you to stay with him till he disappears ...can you?" Italy shook his head " no, that's your job " Prussia sighed "but i won't be here to complete it " he said, "no" Italy yelled and ran out of the room .."Germany , Germany .." tears streaming down his eyes ..'why is he saying this' these words kept spinning in his head.

Germany heard Italy's voice from the hallway "Italy ?" germany saw him running to his direction ..."che non giusto perch lui mi dice? Non posso ..." (that's not fair why is he telling me ? i can't..), Italy was sobbing the words ..Italy always cried but none of them were real ...his voice is cracking "what happened ?" Germany asked worried and not knowing what the italian is saying "p-prus-ssia" the italian sobbed ..Germany immediately ran to his brother's room "Bruder"germany said bursting into the room ... he was there looking at him ..he it doesn't feel good ...""Ich gehe jetzt .. tut mir leid, ich sollte bei dir bleiben .. aber ich kann nicht mehr .."("i'm leaving now .. i'm sorry, i was supposed to stay with you .. but i no longer can .. ") Prussia walked to him ..."Sie sind alle jetzt erwachsen, du brauchst mich nicht .. Sie stark, um auf eigene Faust zu berleben .. brennen nicht wie ich es tat" (you are all grown up now, you don't need me .. you are strong to survive on your own .. don't burn like i did ) .. Prussia wraped his arms around his brother, tight just like its the last time .."es tut mir leid, Bruder! i sollten Sie gesch tzt haben! Aber ich habe nicht"(i'm sorry, brother! i should have protected you ! but i didn't ), white crystal like tears flew down from a sky blue colored eyes, Prussia looked into his eyes ... he don't want to leave but he can't stay .. his time is up and the gates are open for him to leave .. he gently pulled his brother down and gave his forehead a small kiss "iche liebe dich, bruder", germany nodded, he can't speak ..it feels like he is going to break down crying if he made a sound "Ich bin m de"(i'm tired) Prussia said leaning his head on his brother shoulder, germany nodded again...not daring to look away but not wanting to see the last those blood red eyes close...

* * *

**:3 **

**so? i tried my best ...**

**anyway this was supposed to be a one shot ...and it was supposed to be the last chapter ...**

**but no cause my head is acting like a bitch ... **

**anyway R&R **

**:] **

**also i'm planing on having tow ends, the sad one (Prussia's funeral :'( ) the happy one ( Prussia lives but not gonna say how :) ) what do you think ? **

** - Mello's love **


End file.
